iepfandomcom-20200214-history
My Little Pony: Vänskap är magisk
Boomerang 1, formerly)}} Nickelodeon 2 – present)}} |other_channel = Boomerang 1, formerly)}} Nickelodeon 2 – present)}} Boomerang 1, formerly)}} Nickelodeon 2 – present)}} |dvd_rating = Sweden |language = Swedish |orig_language = American English | = 4 |episodes = 91 (list of episodes) |dubbingstudio = SDI Media Group |starring = |orig_run = – present |website = http://mylittlepony.hasbro.com/sv-se |wikipedia = https://sv.wikipedia.org/wiki/My_Little_Pony:_Vänskap_är_magisk |wikia = https://sv.mlp.wikia.com |imdb2 = http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1751105/ |tv.com2 = http://www.tv.com/shows/my-little-pony-friendship-is-magic/ |externallinks = |video = File:My Little Pony - Friendship Is Magic Swedish Opening |video_title = Opening theme }}My Little Pony: Vänskap är magisk is the Swedish dub of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. Channel history Boomerang (Nordic) Starting from , "My Little Pony: Vänskap är magisk" airs on Boomerang. It aired 11 months and 26 days from the original premiere. After 2 however, the moved to Nickelodeon, where they would reair previous episodes. Nickelodeon (Sweden) "My Little Pony: Vänskap är magisk" airs on Nickelodeon since the premiere of 3. It have broadcasted all and films, since the start. Cast Lina Hedlund |main_char2 = Applejack |main_char2v = Emma Lewin |main_char3 = Rainbow Dash |main_char3w = Rainbow_Dash |main_char3v = Jill Wrethagen Anneli Heed Frida Sandén |main_char4 = Rarity |main_char4v = My Bodell |main_char5 = Fluttershy |main_char5v = Lizette Pålsson |main_char6 = Pinkie Pie |main_char6w = Pinkie_Pie |main_char6v = Amanda Renberg Anneli Heed 4)}} |main_char7 = Spike |main_char7v = Anneli Heed |group1 = CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS |group1_char1 = Apple Bloom |group1_char1w = Apple_Bloom |group1_char1v = ? 1)}} Linn Jansson 2 onwards)}} |group1_char2 = Scootaloo |group1_char2v = Amanda Renberg |group1_char3 = Sweetie Belle |group1_char3w = Sweetie_Belle |group1_char3v = ? Anneli Heed |group1_char4 = Babs Seed |group1_char4w = Babs_Seed |group1_char4t = Rut |group1_char4v = Jill Wrethagen |group2 = ROYALTY |group2_char1 = Princess Celestia |group2_char1w = Princess_Celestia |group2_char1t = Prinsessan Celestia |group2_char1v = Jennie Jahns |group2_char2 = Princess Luna |group2_char2w = Princess_Luna |group2_char2t = Prinsessan Luna |group2_char2v = Josefina Hylén 1)}} Sharon Dyall 2 onwards)}} |group2_char3 = Princess Cadance |group2_char3w = Princess_Cadance |group2_char3t = Prinsessan Cadance |group2_char3v = Anneli Heed |group2_char4 = Shining Armor |group2_char4w = Shining_Armor |group2_char4v = Niklas Gabrielsson |group3 = APPLE FAMILY |group3_char1 = Big McIntosh |group3_char1w = Big_McIntosh |group3_char1v = Joakim Jennefors 1)}} Mikael Westin 2 onwards)}} |group3_char2 = Granny Smith |group3_char2w = Granny_Smith |group3_char2v = Zara Zimmerman Vendela Palmgren |sup_char1 = Diamond Tiara |sup_char1w = Diamond_Tiara |sup_char1v = Lizette Pålsson |sup_char2 = Silver Spoon |sup_char2w = Silver_Spoon |sup_char2v = Josefina Hylén |sup_char3 = Cheerilee |sup_char3v = Jennie Jahns Anneli Heed |sup_char4 = Mr. Carrot Cake |sup_char4w = Mr._Carrot_Cake |sup_char4t = Herr Cake |sup_char4v = Joakim Jennefors 1)}} Mikael Westin 2 onwards)}} |sup_char5 = Mrs. Cup Cake |sup_char5w = Mrs._Cup_Cake |sup_char5t = Fru Cake |sup_char5v = Josefina Hylén |group6 = MAIN ANTAGONISTS |group6_char1 = Nightmare Moon |group6_char1w = Nightmare_Moon |group6_char1t = Mardrömsmånen |group6_char1v = ? |group6_char2 = Discord |group6_char2v = Niklas Gabrielsson |group6_char1 = Queen Chrysalis |group6_char1w = Queen_Chrysalis |group6_char1t = Drottningen Chrysalis |group6_char1v = Anneli Heed |minor_char1 = Cheese Sandwich |minor_char1w = Cheese_Sandwich |minor_char1t = Ostmackan |minor_char1v = Mikael Westin |minor_char28 = Iron Will |minor_char28w = Iron_Will |minor_char28t = Järnviljan |minor_char28v = ? }} Trivia * 1 through 3 have been released on DVDs. Category:Boomerang (Nordic) programming Category:Nickelodeon (Sweden) programming